


[Podfic] Lock All The Doors Behind You by Entanglednow

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Lock All The Doors Behind You by Entanglednow</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lock All The Doors Behind You by Entanglednow

**Title** : Lock All The Doors Behind You  
**Author** : Entanglednow  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Stiles/Derek  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : He has no idea what you're supposed to say when you find one of your...werewolf acquaintances, completely out of their mind, growling like they're about to see what your insides taste like. There's no handbook for this. Stiles is thinking that if he survives he might write one.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522776?view_adult=true)  
**Length** 2:37:52  
Link: [ right click here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Lock%20All%20The%20Doors%20Behind%20You%20by%20entanglednow.mp3)


End file.
